


Dearest Eiji Okumura

by HxxneyBee



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Fluff, Poetry, Prose Poem, Protective Ash Lynx, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HxxneyBee/pseuds/HxxneyBee
Summary: Short little reimagining of if Ash lived through the stabbing and wrote to Eiji.I am an artist! I've included an image of my art attached that inspired this random piece, sorry if my writing is a bit loose I am not good at this.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Dearest Eiji Okumura

Dearest Ash Okumura,

How are you big brother?

I hate to have given you such a scare.

Seems like some people really don't learn and end up letting their emotions and delusions of revenge result to a man half dead in the library.

I apologise if my blunt way of stating what happens frightens you, humour is the only thing I seem to be able to clutch onto nowadays. I really have to thank that librarian for noticing the pool of blood surfacing on her precious table or I wouldn't be here writing out this letter.

My world is darker without you Eiji, you brought light in moments were I felt like my worlds were closing in. For the first time ever, it had like the last 17 years of my life had never happened and I was pure and untouched once more. It's also true for me to say that you mean the world to me and I miss you, a lot.

I want to hold you as close as you wish for me to clutch Eiji, but I fear that my brain and how I tremble at the thought of simple contact will interfere with pleasing you. All my life I've been used for my body and yet now when it matters I'm too damaged to put it to use.

It's funny. I lie here in my hospital bed after finally healing from all of my wounds and think about how much you have changed in the last four weeks. It may not be a long time but I know how time would be precious to you.

I miss mornings where you drag me out of bed at your old man times of the morning and force me to shower, half asleep and still tired.

The mornings where you ran your fingers through my drying hair when I least expected and didn't flinch or react.

To be entirely honest I could go on for hours but I miss you and I wish to give you the best news that warrants a smile on your worried face you wear well. I thought about what you said, and now that Sing, Blanca and Yut Lung have found rightful places in their positions as leaders I wish to take the next step in my life.

Tell me, old man, what's it like to be in Japan?

I could not envision a better future, I can hold your hand right as I watch your eyes light up about the wonders of the countryside. Take me.

Take me to the softest of fields where we can be truly a wild cat and rabbit resolved conflict and running free together once more.

Force me to adapt to your garbage food and wake me everyday with a horribly cold shower and breakfast.

Teach me how to say sa-yo-na-ra to my previous life.

Sa-yo-na-ra America.

Eiji, soon my body and soul will be with you once again.

\- Aslan Jade Callenreese (Ash)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldnt link the art :(  
> It should be on my tumblr/instagram  
> @hxxney.bee__ / @hxxneybee


End file.
